Violet Violence
by isadora.branco.14
Summary: Katya never had the cleanest past. Being a figure of admiration, stay as the exalted Savior of Russia required many strings pull behind the scenes. However, when a certain Latina decided to turn the most powerful woman in all Russia into a pawn, it hurt deeply. Deep enough for Katya Volskaya try to get back her former glory with steel. But, shoot a shadow isn't an easy task.


Author notes: This whole story is fruit of a caprice. And, also, the way I write Katya's personality is a bit… Different from the ones most of you already saw. However, for now, just enjoy the fruit of a quirky impulse.

Katya Volskaya wasn't the CEO of one of the biggest companies in all Russia for nothing. She was typing furiously in a notebook, sitting in her bed and still trying to found something more about the Latina the invaded her office that fateful day. She smiled, even if only slightly when she finally got a name to go along with the face. Sombra. The reason why the Russian was able to identify her was that of the only thing she left, as all of the security footage was destroyed.

The only thing she was not able to avoid or, as a tiny voice in the woman's head insisted, the shadowy woman left for her was the symbol of a skull, hiding in the mess that remained. Katya considered, after this discovery, she could be proud of one thing out of this disgrace. The tiny skull was the one engraved in the weapon that was pointed at her, that the Latina so casually used to kill her men.

Katya gulped as she looked to her side, just to see the moon already so high in the sky. Casually glimpsing the clock right beside her, she discovered that was already twenty past midnight. She then closed her notebook, putting it aside, just to lie down on her bed and stare the ceiling in order to recall everything.

This day had been undeniably a problematic one. Two weeks passed since the invasion and Katya were convinced that the Latina that blackmailed the CEO had disappeared, as the terrorist stated, in her characteristic accent, that the two of them would be "in touch". Fifteen days passed flying, as the CEO buried her paranoia in incessant work and some quality time with her only daughter and not even a single hello from the so said blackmailer.

However, today, one of her guards approached the Russian woman. She remembered very well, as he tapped his feet in unease and muttered under his breath that he had found this close to one of the mechs. A small, pink skull symbol. Just with this, the CEO managed to track it down to Sombra, a Mexican hacker that was well known for having worked with the Los Muertos gang in the infamous LumériCo scandal. After this, the Latina disappeared, making no more public appearances. Either way, the information that no one else had, but Katya, was that this keen woman was working for Talon.

"A pretty bad work, may I say."

She said these words aloud to the nothing, facing the void of the ceiling, moonlight being the only thing that dispersed the total darkness. She closed her eyes for a moment, pondering if the hacker's "incompetent job", letting her live, was indeed only to her. Maybe she had many other persons under her paws, serving the Latina, mindlessly. Alternatively, it was personal and the things that she is still to ask are coming soon.

Nevertheless, it did not matter right now, because a timid knock on her room's door broke the silence, just to be followed by a quiet voice:

— Mother? Are you there?

Katya opened her eyes lazily, muttering, trying to sound as awake as possible:

— Yes. Enter, my dear.

The sound of the opening door pierced the night as a tiny child, Katya's only daughter, entered timidly the room. Katya stood up, blinking quickly to disperse the sleepiness. The girl walked towards her mother, hugging her stuffed unicorn and with her head hung low in shame.

— I had a bad dream.

These childish words remembered the CEO why she was fighting so much. The older woman chuckled a bit as she took her child into her arms and tenderly laid the girl down in the big, pure white bed. There was no hesitation as both girls covered themselves in the sheets. The mother smiled for a moment, as the pure green eyes of her only daughter closed slowly.

Then, of course, the grim thoughts started permeating Katya's mind. That bed was the one the father of her child, her late husband, had shared with her for some years. "The bitter memories really seem to be on top today" this was the only phrase her mind could form mid the pain. The best way to shut down all of this was to give up and go to sleep, but of course, Katya wasn't well known for going for the easy way.

In the very least, this was what she told herself. The woman got out of bed, just to stand in front of her nightstand. "Do not forget what you are fighting for". She told herself these lone words, but they were weak in front of her fears. Katya gritted her teeth, out of pure stubbornness. Fear of losing her life forced her to sign a pact with that mischievous devil once. She would not allow fear to consume her once more. The woman's hands were trembling as she picked up the broken earring, kept in plain sight, just beside her bed.

The lonely earring that was a tangible reminder of how close she was to die that day. Symbolic and literally. Katya held the ripped piece in her right hand, closing her eyes and feeling her jaw tensing up. She traced her own jawline with the other hand, well aware of how close that bullet was of destroying it. "The only reason you are breathing right now is Sombra". Her blue eyes opened suddenly, silent fury ripping her insides. It's not like this information wasn't in her possession already. The Latina held her at gunpoint, even though she chose not to shoot, Katya's life was in her hands. Still, the hacker preferred to throw everything aside and blackmail the CEO with information that could possibly destroy her status as The Savior of Russia.

Nonetheless, wasn't the existence of this fact what threw Katya Volskaya in a state of undiluted rage. It was the certainty that the one who caused this mess already destroyed another corporation's reputation as if it was made of paper. That dangerous woman the Russian was dealing with probably did not intend to keep their promise and yet she fell into the trap meekly. "Wouldn't everything have been easier if that cursed sniper had hit the shot?" Katya muttered to herself, letting the earring fall in defeat as her grip on it weakened, the piercing noise of the metal hitting the ground disturbing the peace of the night.

The sound seemed to have woken someone else up. The child, until then so tiny against the pure white of the sheets, shifted uncomfortably, looking for a better position to sleep. Katya glanced at her daughter, her heart skipping a beat, wondering if the girl would wake up. A second passed as neither mother nor daughter moved. Just like this, Katya released a breath she did not know she was holding. Then shame attacked, in the anarchy that her emotions turned in to. "How could I be so selfish? No father and you were trying to take her mother away too. If you don't want to bear this cursed burden for Russia, fine, take it for the person you brought to this world."

The exalted Savior of Russia looked more tired than ever and it wasn't because of the lack of sleep. Were it just that, she would have endured proudly and with a smile on the face. Ashamed of her dirty thoughts, as if the CEO was some kind of rebellious teenager, she curled up back to the bed in defeat. Tomorrow would be a long day and sleep was needed and, even if her proud brain wanted to keep her awake, there was no point fighting against all of this, for now. Now, she decided to focus on a closer problem. How was she supposed to sleep when the kid just sprawled herself right in the middle of the bed?

\- The next day

Sixteen days had passed since the assassination attempt and Katya Volskaya refused to let her guard down. She raised the number of guards in front of her office, in the industry, everywhere. A small, yet persistent voice inside her head knew it was not enough. Not even a thousand men could stop a woman that can appear virtually anywhere she wants. She brushed the thoughts away, knowing, in the very least, that her "friends" would not be able to pass a bullet through her head so easily.

The CEO passed by the same places where she had almost lost her life that fateful day. A part of her was afraid; however, there was a much louder part that was dominated by fury. Nonetheless, her stern face was indecipherable, unsettling even the two guards in her side. She sighed slowly, gazing the horrible creation, the second mech in a decade, a new version after the first one was reduced to ashes in her assassination attempt. "Fruit of Omnic technology". After so many disturbing thoughts, this was the easier one for her to take. In the end of the day, some costs were supposed to be paid. If she had to take these heavy thoughts to the grave or even see them running the internet because of that cursed hacker, Katya would wear this sin as a crown, but just if this bring the victory to Russia. After all, she needed to ensure her child would be safe, even if her mother were no more around.

Until then, Katya Volskaya was forced to submit to the will of the Latina.

For now, however, matters that are more urgent called her attention. This mech specifically still needed to be tested. It had already verified a few of its features; however, there were still some points, like walking in uneven terrain and control sensitivity that needed to be adjusted. Normally, she would not partake in such trivial matters, however, sadly, seemed like the media wanted to take a few shots of their favorite CEO, which means she should be in the field. It was said that they would bring the Mech to a more isolated part of the city, one that was destroyed back in the days of the Omnic Crisis and no one never bothered enough to reconstruct it.

Both a place that could be destroyed and nice for the cameras. Just perfect for the media, overall. Even if it wasn't so pleasant to Katya, those years having to support all the absurd from multiple sources, varying from stupid subordinate to stupid politician, made her a bit more patient about it. Just a bit. She closed her eyes slowly as if to take a break from the thoughts about incompetents. "I'm suffering even before meeting any journalist. If this keeps going, I will end up blowing up this Mech before we even reach there." There was literally no point keeping this absurd anxiety. She spoke to the guards, even though her words seemed to be directed more to herself:

— Let's go. Today is a long day.

She turned away from the monster she had created for once and with just a nonchalant gesture, the creature gained life, as its pilot guided every slow step in order to follow the tortured woman. Katya looked over her shoulder, her icy blue eyes focused on the mechanical abomination. Then she smirked; only so slightly that her guards had to squint their eyes to see if this so secretive woman had indeed smiled. Moreover, to say the truth, not only she smiled, as her blue orbs were glittering in excitation. "You know what? If I'm going to play Victor Frankenstein, then I'm going to do it with pride." With those words blazing in her mind, she was able to support the hellish cold wind that was ravening the outside, ignoring all of this while smiling for the picture.

As the Mech walked out of the industry into the outskirts of the city, alongside a car with Katya and her guards inside and some others serving as guards, it was possible to see a variety of curious looks, even though it was supposed to be an habitant-free area, all awe-struck by this mechanical blessing and its creator. If she had the choice, Katya Volskaya would never need to do any of this, however, of course, everything seemed to be very far from her control lately. This thought forced an instinctive gesture from her body, her smile almost turning into a growl, eyes focused on a very distant horizon. Internally, the CEO scolded herself: "Not here, not now. Shut up. Tonight, you will be back for your daughter and all of this will be over nicely. Right now, all you need is to stop being such an impatient child and endure." Very few caught a glimpse of Katya's wrath and none of them questioned it, in the very least, not aloud.

Soon, as her personal guards opened space for the robotic beast and its tortured creator, the number of curious viewers started to grow thin and the media corporation's car appeared, for now just following the giant mech. "They probably already started to take a bunch of pictures. Yeah, yeah, let's film one of the most secret technology of this corporation." Fact by fact, it was not this much of a secret, and Katya knew that. Everyone in Russia had, to say the least, a vague notion that the government always were trying to build this kind of weapon. Actually, this whole process was often associated with Katya herself, even if exactly what was happening behind the scenes were out of public knowledge. Not only that but, since the assassination attempt, the industries had to be filmed and police asked for notes about everything that was damaged or stolen. Nothing was stolen by Talon, with exception of Katya's freedom and dignity, but there were multiple turrets left useless, a metallic bridge halved and a whole Mech left in pieces. Without counting the nine men that lost their lives, of course.

Since that day, rebuilding the weapon was the main priority. It was not that slow of a process, it just took a week. Many of the most complex pieces already had substitutes, even the ones she had to negotiate personally with the Omnics. So, compared to the awfully long wait the CEO had for the first one, it was just a blink. Of course, everything seems to be very quick when anxiety consumes your sense of time.

Either way, by this point, Katya Volskaya was already more prepared for the interviews. "I'm no novice; it isn't even the first time I have to support a bunch of persons that I hate." She keeps repeating these words in her head as if it was a furious mantra. The car stopped suddenly and she already knew this was her call. She smiled slightly, decided to keep her composure, even if the urge of getting out of this place in that very moment seemed to be clawing its way out of her guts. Well, at least it was what the burning in her throat resembled. Just like this, she got out of the car, alongside the guards that accompanied her faithfully.

The outside was indeed as freezing as any place in this part of Russia. The CEO started to look around her surroundings, scanning everything. Half what once was an apartment stood gray and white, as the snow covered a considerable part of it, stubborn against the weather and prideful enough to rival in height against the mechanic creature that stood before it. Snow was everywhere, nothing new for a Russian like Katya, which does not mean she cannot feel the cold that came with it. It probably had snowed in the night and stopped before dawn.

Alongside those human buildings, the carcasses of the war machines named Omnics also lied on the ground, lifeless. No, motionless would be a more be an adequate word. "These monsters never had any life to being with." She bitterly remarked that. Russia fought this battle alone, in Siberia, there was not a single Russian out there that did not have any kind of hatred towards these beings. Katya herself had nothing personally against the Omnics that walked around the cities, actually. They were mostly a nice folk, alongside some bad apples in the basket. Like any human, really. However, of course, Katya learned a certain lesson a long time ago and decided to use it masterfully. If you have an opinion that is divergent of the society you live in, express it only in your personal time. Otherwise, you will never be considered trustful and end up viewed as different from the rest. For someone with ambitions as great as hers, this fate was not an option. She was the Savior of Russia, not because of her hard work, many others did that, but because she knew how to behave herself.

Therefore, it did not matter if she liked Omnics or not. Fact by fact, Russia was her country, the one that she loved, fought for and the one that would embrace her child during the time she lived there. No other argument was needed for Katya to go any length for this place. "I'm a stubborn woman and this is my weakness, but eventually, even if just eventually, it becomes my strength." Of course, her stubbornness also was the reason behind why she was so ashamed in being manipulated by Sombra, however, bad thoughts are not supposed to appear in such inconvenient moments and she repressed harshly the idea. Best to keep up a good front, it scares enemies even when you are falling apart.

Katya was already staying in front of the car silently for almost a full minute. Her guards looked at each other before one of them mustered the courage to touch her shoulder and ask, shyly:

— Madam?

However, in the second his hand was going to touch her, she walked away. For a moment, she looked at them over her shoulder and replied:

— Sorry about the delay, I was just thinking, by myself, no need to worry.

She smiled, even if it was forced, it did not matter. Those two fools were too focused on the fact that a superior just reassured and put them in good favor to care. Katya Volskaya keeps her slow pace forwards, towards meeting with the press with airs of pure serenity, a vivid contrast with her creation. The pilot inside the Mech wasn't comfortable at all with this pressure, it was easy to notice since the movements of the mechanical giant turned clumsy and hesitant since their arrival.

The interviewer finally appeared, a blond young man with very nervous hands. He seemed to be doing something with a bunch of papers, old-fashioned stuff. "Probably one of those kids that say they were born in 'the wrong decade'." She kept this thought to herself, as her icy blue eyes followed his every step. As soon as he noticed her presence, the man turned back and gave her a nervous smile.

– So, I'll turn on the cameras real quick and then we're ready. It's just a few questions, so it's going to be fast.

Katya nodded, smiling to try to reassure the interviewer. He was still very nervous, so she assumed it was not her fault. That person was probably a ball of anxiety anywhere he went. Nonetheless, he made a sign for the camera operator and it started. Katya, also making her moves, signed to one her guards to send a message to the Mech, advising that as soon as the cameras focus him up, he should start moving. Not the actual test, just walking around and moving stones or something. They would not show weaponry the whole world, never.

Therefore, the interview finally started with the blonde man presenting her:

— This person right next to me is Katya Volskaya, CEO of the Volskaya Industries. Right behind us, is one of the news Mechs in development. So, Ms. Volskaya is well-known that recently there was an assassination attempt against your life and two persons invaded your company and caused damage, even though you escaped unscathed. This invasion harmed your progress?

— Yes, indeed. The Mech that is in view right now is the second version of one that was destroyed during the invasion. Nonetheless, nine brave men lost their lives protecting me that fateful day and that is the biggest loss, one that shall never be repaired.

The interview was using his hands a lot to talk. Probably his trademark of sorts. Nonetheless, Katya kept the cameras entertained for some more time before the blonde asked to the camera to shut it down. Therefore, as the operator lowered it, he turned to Katya and said:

— Now, as said, we would like to take a few shots of the big robot then we leave. Hmm, can you ask it to start working?

She could his hesitance speaking to her. Well, it isn't as if Katya had never been aware that she had a strong presence, or, as said by less prudent mouths, a regal air. Even so, she stared into his eyes and said:

— Of course. However, I will have to ask your whole team to back off. Seek shelter in one of these abandoned houses. After all, this gigantic machine is in a testing phase.

There was no need for a direct warning of "This may not work properly" or "This might hit one of you". Much stronger than any direct advice was the uncertainty that took over this man's heart as this ever so calm woman just implied that this machine could kill them. The camera operator mumbled something like an "Of course" and then retreated, nervously giving the order to its companions. Katya hoped that the fear she just instilled in this man's heart would be enough for them to think twice before sending this kind of folk to see a war machine. One part of her knew that their superiors would not hear anything if they really wanted to do it again, but it was a possibility, nonetheless.

As he disappeared while picking his things up, Katya herself gave the order to her men to go to the abandoned buildings. It was no lie that this equipment was not safe, even with all the calculations. Two of the guards stayed personally with her, as the three got into the apartment Katya had admired before. The other did not gather in single place either, going into different houses, including two that stayed alongside the press, in case they needed to make their outing earlier than expected. Two engineers were also there to make notes, pretty far from each other. Everything according to plan, for now. Katya finally felt her shoulders relaxing.

The machine started moving, still inept, but seemed to be picking up the pace back. Some time passed as it only moved around, not doing much. So, one her guards picked up a radio that said:

— Hey, the pilot is behaving weirdly. We have been telling him to raise the robot hands, but he does not answer nor do what he was told.

Of course, nothing could be doing right for way too long. The guard passed the message to one of the other that were alongside the press car and two minutes passed and the media left. Now that the worst had passed, they could deal more properly with the problem in hands. Katya, then, turned to one of her men and asked:

— What's happening out there?

On the outside, she was calm as it could be. The CEO learned well how to hide the signals of her uneasiness, keeping her feet and hands quiet was the best option. She was still turned to the robotic creature, following the awkward steps with her eyes, when the bolder of the two guards answered her question:

— No one really knows, Madam. He seems to be acting strange, but not even the engineers …

The rest of the response never came, as the sound of two muffled shots in a row muted him. Katya's eyes widened, her body abruptly stiffed as she could hear the sound of the body thumping on the ground. Out of pure and visceral instinct, she turned to see the attacker. A man, wearing the uniform of Volskaya Industries was holding a handgun, with a silencer, pointing hostilely to the next of her guards. No more could be seen, he had no face, just a helmet that covered any possibility of identification. After this, the world was a blurry mess.

Katya retreated, her eyes identifying what once was stairs and going for it. No hesitation. Her sole protector stayed, taking a single shot before another two shots seemed to have silenced him. She cursed internally, profaning against the stupidity of her guards and her own. Somehow, she just knew, in those impulsive epiphanies that simply came to grace those near to death. This man wore the uniform of Volskaya Industries because she let him enter. In the chaos that was the admission of new guardians, she let many persons enter without proper investigation. The investigation that could have saved her life.

Katya's blasphemy was pointless and she knew that. Hell, she wasn't dead, not yet. She would fight you her very end, the burning flame inside her still burned bright or this what she told to herself. However, as if fate just wanted to play a bit more with its pawn, a fifth shot was heard that very moment. And the glorious, exalted and noble Savior of Russia fell to the ground, with the sound of her hitting the ground being quieted by the snow, this pure white in contrast in her blood crimson.

Luckily, the woman had just finished going up those stairs, with permitted her amazing fall to be done on the upper floor, even if her legs now were hanging dangerously above the ground. If she had been slower, she would only stop falling on the first floor and this would have been her doom. Of course, Katya was too occupied holding her wounded right leg that now had a hole on it, tarnishing the pure white of her vestments, to care about what would have happened "if". Blood stained the snow, accumulated in each step, marking her clothes with the cruel reminder of her own mortality.

Without mentioning, of course, that this was a brutal reminder of why she had signed that contract with the Latina. When death is near enough, you give up every moral, every good, honest vein you have just for a bit of additional time. She started moaning in pain involuntarily, an almost inaudible sound echoing in the abandoned place. As soon as her own ears noticed the sound, she bit the internal parts of her cheek.

The shooter seemed impressed with it, however. He was just starting to follow the CEO but stopped for a single moment. Katya's glacial blue eyes unnerved him. Fortunately, the bulletproof vest he was wearing stopped the gunshot of the now dead guard. However, he still couldn't avoid the pain around the area and the knowledge that tomorrow would present him with a black hematoma. She probably had that bone of hers completely fragmented and managed to shut up.

Obviously, it wasn't because of this that he would stop the mission he was supposed to complete. On the other hand, he did not avoid either a bit of admiration related to this woman. Step by step, he trailed against the blood that flooded from Katya's injured leg, dripping. As he raised his hand, his gun pointed at her forehead. The woman's eyes followed the point of the pistol, all the apprehension that came along with the death creeping in the corner. Then she closed her eyes.

Katya accepted. She would depart the same way she was supposed to have some time ago. Nevertheless, she severely acknowledged that, in the least, those two weeks ago, she had the will and the dignity to fight back. She was stripped of all of this once she signed the contract with that devilish woman. Sombra, the hacker that took everything from her, for what? Nothing. Katya Volskaya had her demons since the start, but why scavenge for every single piece of information then shove it back to her face? In addition, not even get what she asked for. Not like it mattered to the Mexican, either way. Katya was supposed to be dead; this man would do both women a favor.

However, weirdly, death was indeed taking her time. The CEO opened her eyes little by little, just to look at her very confused assassin. He was moving his head from one side to other, seeming utterly confused by something. His grip on the gun relaxed and he suddenly pointed the gun to his left and to the right. Before Katya could react properly, he runs to right behind her and finally the CEO could hear, in the limit of her hearing, tiny footsteps. From absolutely nowhere. Then, a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

Enough. Katya's body jolted backward, a gesture she quickly regretted due to the sharp pain in her wounded leg. However, she bumped into something and it wasn't her captor. An unshaped purple seemed to have shined without warning. Midst the pain, she could only glimpse it. And she knew who it was. Unlike her captor, of course. Katya was lying down on her back, face completely distorted with the agony consequence of her reckless move. Oh, but the false guard didn't have this much luck.

Brusquely, the purple shadow kicked the man in the legs, strong enough for his gun go flying out of his weak grip, bouncing a bit before stopping two steps down the stairs. The helmet was ripped off his head, throw pretty far away with a noise. The purple stain gained form and there was no more mistake as the mini machine gun's magazine hit the man's head with a loud "Thump". And he resisted no more.

Then, Katya, prideful as always, got back to sitting position, maybe to not look so weak in front of the woman she didn't want to see. Her mouth was tasting like iron after she bit her cheek strong enough to draw blood, but it was a better prospect than to moan in such a humiliating manner in front of that cursed Mexican. The footsteps behind her got louder and a mischievous voice, with a so characteristic accent, purred the words:

— Katya Volskaya.

This time, with no gun pointed to her forehead, she followed the Latina's every step with her pained blue eyes just to glare in the other woman's eyes with all the fiery stubbornness she could muster. They were two blue orbs, a shade or two darker than hers, but with a different, impish glimmer in its depths. The purple, shining outfit was unmistakable if the stylized hair and coffee colored skin in a contrast her eyes weren't enough to make unmissable. Or her impertinent smirk, cheeky as always, could also serve as a way of recognizing the hacker. Then, even though Katya knew she was going to pronounce it wrong, it didn't matter anymore:

– Sombra.

All she wanted to see was the surprised look in Sombra's eyes when she discovered that her little still had her tricks.

Author notes: Katya Volskaya, in my vision, is more manipulative and pragmatic than most interpretations of her that I've seen around. Don't get me wrong, is just being both a CEO and someone that builds weaponry, she should be a more than a dutiful prisoner. Most of her interpretations are more like: "I'm being blackmailed… Fuck." While I see her as a bit more: "I'm being fucking blackmailed… I will murder this person right now. With toilet paper." Either way, this is just the way I saw the only font of information about her that we have right now. If you doubt me, get a look at the Infiltration clip and tell me if her reactions aren't the ones of someone that is very, very pissed off.


End file.
